Typically, toothpaste dispensing toothbrushes comprise a hollow cavity for storing therein dentifrice material which is distributed into the bristles of the toothbrush. In some instances the hollow cavity is refilled with dentifrice material, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,014, by Moussa or U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,105, by Jameson. Otherwise, the toothpaste dispensing toothbrushes receive a replaceable toothpaste cartridge, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,324, by Kuo, or the toothpaste dispensing toothbrush is disposed of after the dentifrice material is used up, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,287, by Praun et al.
In order to refill the hollow cavities, of refillable dispensing toothbrushes with dentifrice material, the dentifrice material stored in a squeezable and collapsible tube is injected into such hollow cavities. The use of such squeezable and collapsible tube to refill the hollow cavities of the known the toothpaste dispensing toothbrushes require one hand, of the user, to hold the toothbrush and the other hand to hold said tube. Therefore, it is cumbersome to further squeeze the tube for the transfer of dentifrice material into the hollow cavity. Moreover, during the refilling process (because the squeezable and collapsible tube in combination with the dispensing toothbrush are cumbersome to use together) a significant amount of dentifrice material is left unrecovered in such squeezable and collapsible tube.
It can be readily seen that the known dentifrice material dispensing and refilling systems do not address the continuing need for a push-button toothpaste dispensing toothbrush and a toothpaste refilling apparatus for quickly and easily refilling the toothpaste in the push-button toothpaste dispensing toothbrush.